Tension
by LovelessOtaku
Summary: After practice Fuji tries to get rid of the tension between him and Tezuka. Shonen-ai


This is my first fanfiction, oneshot, romance AND shonen-ai so please bear with me XD And please don't read if you don't like the idea of shonen-ai 3

Please reveiw and tell me what you think! Feel free to make suggestions or whatever, I need all the help I can get!

Disclaimer thingy: These characters are not invented by me they are all from Prince of Tennis

**Tension**

From the inside of the changing rooms Fuji glared at Tezuka who was outside in the rain alone, hitting a tennis ball to the same spot on the wall.

_Why does he have to be so damn stubborn?_

Fuji pulled the damp towel from his head and threw it into his locker.

While the Seigaku High School tennis team had been practicing it had started to pour. The rest had run for shelter, but Tezuka had insisted he continued to practice. Fuji knew he would have to go out and stop the buchou sooner or later.

The prodigy glanced out of the window towards Tezuka again. The captain's hair was dripping wet and his short-sleeved tennis shirt was sticking to his chest, showing the well-defined muscles beneath. Fuji unconsciously noted how Tezuka had changed in that respect in their three years since Junior High.

As the other members had left by that time, Fuji was free to stand and stare for a short while without realising it.

_He must be freezing_.

Fuji reached for his bag and an umbrella and headed outside to coax Tezuka back inside. As he approached the captain, Fuji could see the familiar focused expression on his buchou's face as he repeatedly hit the ball against that spot.

"Tezuka, you should stop now. It's freezing and you'll catch a cold," Fuji said in a slightly raised voice over the rain.

"One must always persevere," was Tezuka's detached response. He had not yet taken his eyes off the ball.

"Oh, don't give me that." Fuji walked forwards between Tezuka and the wall and caught the ball without looking as it rebounded. Tezuka blinked in surprise, for once letting emotion show on his face, before the cool expression returned. He wasn't used to his friend behaving impatiently, as Fuji always seemed so calm.

The younger boy was also unsettled by his own behaviour. Maybe it had been his frustration at seeing Tezuka looking so . . .so . . . he couldn't find the word. He didn't even know what he was trying to say. Fuji just knew that seeing Tezuka like this made him yearn for something.

Shaking the confused thoughts from his mind, Fuji smiled outwardly and offered half of his umbrella to the buchou. Tezuka, slightly relieved at the return of Fuji's smile, accepted and they slowly began to walk inside.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Tezuka, I was worried."

"That's fine," was the abrupt reply. But Fuji knew enough about the other boy to know that his apology had been accepted, and that the abruptness was just Tezuka's way.

As they neared the changing rooms, Fuji sneaked a look through Tezuka's rain speckled glasses to his eyes. He didn't know why, but he could never meet the captain's eyes when they were facing each other. So Fuji sneaked glances on occasions when Tezuka wasn't paying attention.

_Why am I thinking like this? What am I doing?_

Fuji wasn't at all sure of anything, only that every odd thought he was having seemed not to be shared by his captain.

However, Tezuka was affected in a way that only he knew. He tended to let his guard down around Fuji; something he was constantly reminding his team never to do. Fuji made Tezuka unsure, but the buchou didn't know why.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After both boys had changed and dried off, Fuji spoke suddenly,

"I'll walk you home." Tezuka blinked again but said nothing.

As they walked under the umbrella, the arm of one occasionally knocking against the other, Fuji was desperately thinking of someway to ease this odd tension between them.

The two reached the empty bus stop and stood under the shelter. Fuji slowly put the umbrella away.

They stood in awkward silence.

A young couple walked past, close under an umbrella, as Fuji and his buchou had just been. As Fuji watched the couple kissed and slowly continued walking. The prodigy reached a dawning comprehension.

_Maybe I . . . _

"Tezuka?"

"Hn?" He turned towards Fuji and nearly jumped when he saw the closeness of the other boy. Fuji leaned in slowly, and softly kissed Tezuka's lips before retreating after a moment. Tezuka opened his eyes wide. Because for that brief moment, during that kiss, all of the tension between them had disappeared.

After another moment, during which both had managed to recover slightly from the shock, Tezuka reached forward slowly, took a strand of Fuji's hair that had fallen in front of his eyes and tucked it back gently. Tezuka's fingers then ran along the shorter boy's jaw line to his chin, which he tilted upwards. Fuji was forced to look into his buchou's eyes, and was surprised by what he found there. For once Tezuka's face wasn't lacking in expression. His eyes were filled with understanding and . . . was that longing?

This time Tezuka stepped forward into the kiss, which war far deeper and more confident than their last. Tezuka's other hand was against the small of Fuji's back, pulling him closer. Fuji's hands were gripping the taller boy's upper arms, welcoming the closeness.

When the kiss ended, both boys were contented and slightly flushed.

They stood as they had before, but closer this time, hands slightly touching, their silence relaxed and understanding instead of awkward, listening to the sound of the rain.


End file.
